Responsiblity- An ITACEST Fanfiction-
by lalalalalalol
Summary: All went well for the little Vargas brothers but after their Nonno died, things went complicated. Lovino was now the head of the Mafia despite his young age while Feliciano was a normal student and is oblivious to his brother's underground business. What will Lovino do to keep his innocent little brother from learning the truth? Will he hide it forever like his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

[[So hello everyone! This is my very first story so I'm nervous… Chigiii~! . Well, this story happened in the modern time (Feli and Lovi were just normal people in here take note! ^^). At first, Grandpa Rome and his two grandchildren were the main characters! Next chapter will be… Secret! Mind giving comments on my story? Go! xD]]

-16 years ago—

"Listen little fellas, Grandpa cannot live forever so you must learn how to manage yourselves. It's a good thing Feli knows how to cook and he's pretty good at it too!'' Their Grandpa said while ruffling little Feli's hair.

"Feli is good at everything-always good at everything." Lovino said while looking away from his grandpa and his little brother.

Lovino Vargas, the older of the two little Vargas, was a hothead and foul-mouthed child but is responsible and can handle things properly with only his own. He was a bit jealous to his little brother, Feliciano, who always pleases everyone with his cute and cuddly charms and natural talent. His natural talent of pleasing people every time without putting any effort while Lovino put extra and his all to please everyone pisses him too much.

"Lovino, I would like to talk to you outside. Come with me. Feli, stay here and don't come outside si~?" Their grandpa grinned at Feli and Feli nodded as a sign of understanding. After that, they closed the door of the room and headed to the couch in the living room.

"What do you want? Will you scold me for what I said earlier? Well I'm ju—'' Lovino was surprised by the sudden movement of his Grandfather. His grandfather hugged him tight.

"Listen Lovino, I know I had many debts to you as your nonno and I really want to pay that but…" His grandfather now was holding back his tears but eventually failed.

"Wai-what? Are you crying nonno? Hey! S-Stop that! If yo-you're just kidding me it's not funny you jerk!" Lovino was now confused and starts to panic. His Nonno was a strong man and is always smiling so he find it hard to believe what he sees right now.

"Look my grandson; I went to a doctor last week because I'm not feeling so well. He said that I have a disease. It is called Alzheimer's disease. I will eventually forget some things at first then I will forget my name, my age, your name, Feli's name and everything. It can lead to my untimely death so I'm telling this to you—to you only." His Grandpa said while a river of tears was flowing from his aged eyes.

Lovino did not realize that he himself was now crying. He broke into tears and was now sniffling then said: "Why?! Why are you dying you old man! You're gonna leave us alone?! How dare you! What about Feli? A-about me?! Don't mess up with me! What will happen t-to our restaurant? You still don't teach me how to cook pasta and paint! No, no, per favore mio nonno…" Lovino said while sobbing.

His grandpa wiped his tears, brushed away his hair, and kissed his forehead. "Now, now, hush or else Feli will hear us down here si~? About the restaurant, since I trust you enough, you will the one who'll manage that."

"Wha-what?! Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to handle that restaurant while I'm still 6 freaking years old?!" Lovino was surprised by his grandpa's decision.

"And that's one of the reasons why I want to talk with you personally my child. Look, I know you know the men in black suits no?" With that question Lovino nodded as a yes. "They are the Italian Mafia—it's a criminal syndicate but it is more like family to me. Although it is bad and has illegal purposes, it has a good side. It serves as protection. For an example you got hurt and you are shot in the arm, the mafia will fight and avenge for you. You got it?" His grandpa said seriously but somehow, had a proud face and satisfaction as he spoke.

"So what do you mean nonno? What is your connection to them?" Lovino asked to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Let just say that I'm the Padrino—the boss. I'm the highest of all and I chose you to be my Underboss. The Underboss is someone who is under the boss, second-in-command in short. You are now in charge of our Capos or captains. They are in charge of crews or a group of lower underlings called soldiers and associates. You can now join me to manage and do jobs all over Europe. Do you understand my child?" Said his grandpa.

"Woah~ that sounded so badass Nonno! T-that means I-I… I'm now badass like you too!" Lovino said with sparkling eyes. "But Nonno, I can't handle all of that after you… pass away… how can I-"

"I forgot to say Lovino… There is a position which we call consigliere. He is an advisor to the boss and wields power. He has a low profile but has great control to the mafia family. When I pass away, he will help you so don't you worry." His Nonno said carefully and then Lovino nodded.

"But Nonno, how's Feli? Wi-will he have a position? I think Feli is too fragile to do this kind of job so—"

"Let us go upstairs and check Feli. Then afterwards I'll tell you." The two went upstairs to the room where they left Feli and saw that he already fell asleep on the couch. Their Grandpa carried Feli princess-style then put him on their bed. He waved his hands to Lovino that says "come here" while staring at his little other grandson. Lovino went beside his Nonno and also looked at Feli.

"Lovino, what do you think of Feliciano? I want to hear the truth so that I can make the right actions before I run out of time. I want to do my best to fulfil my role as a good Grandfather to you both." His Nonno said truthfully.

"I… Well, I think Feliciano is a nice fratello. He is nice, sweet, talented and cute brother so everyone loves him. Whatever he does he was always get praised while me, I work so hard to get praised…" Said Lovino with a melancholic tone then glanced at his grandfather that is now thinking hard with his chin on hands.

"Aah~ I see… You think Feliciano is cute, nice, sweet and talented hmm…" Said his Nonno with a teasing smirk. "I see now that you have a crush on your fratello huh!"

"Wha-What the-! You sick old perverted man! H-he is my fratello so how the hell could that happen! You jerk!" Lovino was blushing like the tomato on their blanket. He punches his grandpa while his grandpa just laughs at him.

"Just kidding, just kidding Lovino." His Nonno said while trying to stop Lovino's small punches. After Lovino stopped, his grandpa took a deep breath then exhaled. "Haaaa~ I understand what you feel Lovino. You are always appreciated like your brother but because of your shyness, you always blush, turn away, hurt and cuss at the one who praises you am I right?"

Once again, Lovino blushed deeper and looked down to his feet to hide his tomato face. His Nonno got everything right—every detail right. He nodded to his grandpa and still hid his face. His grandpa ruffled his hair then spoke: "To me, I love both of you more than pasta, more than pizza, more than money, than my restaurant, than my ladies, than my Mafia, than the whole world, than myself. You, Lovino, are my responsible and trusted grandson. As the older sibling, a fratellone to your fratellino, you must be able to defend and protect Feliciano at all cost. If I'm gone to this world, there's no one to protect him. As you said, he was fragile, too bouncy and sunny for this job. It won't fit his natural character but, I want you to assign him as your underboss someday—maybe if he was already physically, mentally, and emotionally fit. Tomorrow, I will bring you to the hideout and I will introduce you to everyone as my official heir—my underboss. I will also bring Feliciano. You will also meet our consigliere. Buonanotte my beloved grandson." And with a kiss in the forehead, his grandfather ended their conversation for that night and then tucked him in the bed. After his grandfather left their room, he turned to face his brother's sleeping figure.

Feliciano looked so angelic. Feli's fair, delicate skin was radiating to the moonlight's white and blue rays. His long eyelashes, pink soft lips, and beautiful auburn hair form his very calm face. He was like a delicate flower that is blooming in the moonlight, slightly swaying in the night's cold breeze. He tucked a piece of Feli's hair behind his ear to reveal more of his angelic face.

"How could I hate you mio fratellino if you look so perfect? I feel guilt because I hated you for no important reason. I just now realized that family is my most important thing! I promise you, once Nonno is gone; I will protect you and take care of you… I will do anything to protect a flower like you and prevent you from wilting and eliminate whoever steps on you. I promise… Buonanotte fratellino..."

He kissed his fratellino on the forehead then fell on his back to sleep—now feeling the responsibilities of a big brother, an underboss, and as a trusted grandson, he wishes that tomorrow will be a nice day, a new hope, for him, his fratellino and his nonno…


	2. Chapter 2

[[Yay So here is Chapter 2! . This is ITACEST FTW people. If you don't like ItaCest, then don't read! This chapter will be having some…. Ughh… SpaMano and GerIta so… But it is ItaCest. Haha! Enjoy!]]

Monday morning. Lovino was awoken by the sun rays that are directly on his face. He was on his usual grumpy morning state and was cussing at the sun ray. "Damn stupid sunlight awaking me this early in the morning." He then tried to sleep again but a cute and cheery voice called his name.

"Lovinooooo~! Mio fratello, breakfast is ready! If you don't wake up, you're gonna be late for school!" said Feliciano while jumping on their bed to wake Lovino.

"Goddamnit Feliciano Vargas! I am awake now get out of this room!" Lovino angrily said at his brother.

"But Lovi if you don't get up you'll be late fo—"

"Shut up! I know I know! I'm gonna get up for school now so get out!" Lovino pointed at the door and Feli smiled and kissed his brother at the cheek before he left.

Lovino blushed then slapped himself for that. He took a swift shower then wore his uniform. He then headed to the kitchen where he saw his Nonno reading a newspaper and sipping coffee and his little baby brother who wears a cute light green apron with a cute white ribbon on the back.

"H-hey Feli, where did you get that cu- ugh, weird apron? It looks like a girl's!" Lovino said while blushing slightly. Damn it he almost said cute! He mentally slapped himself for that.

"Ve~? Well, nonno got it for me. He said that it will fit me so I wore it! Plus, it is so cute and I always mess my uniform when I was cooking so this is a great help!" Feli smiled innocently at his fratello and his nonno and then got back to cooking while Lovino glared at his grandfather who was smirking at him.

After the pasta got cooked, they prayed and then ate. Their Nonno brought the dishes to the sink then washed it. Feli arranged their lunchboxes then headed outside to wait for the school bus. Lovino walked to his grandpa and talked to him.

"Nonno, what's your plan for today? Are we going to the hideout with Feli?"

His grandpa stopped washing the dishes then turned back to face him. "Yes we are going to the hideout. After school, we will bring Feli with us and I will introduce you to everyone just as planned. Feli and you will undergo Mafia Trainings at weekends."

Feliciano suddenly barged in excitedly. "Fratello, the bus is here! Andiamo!"

"Go now or you'll be late and then be scolded by Mr. Edelstein." His grandpa said as he walked Lovino to the door. Lovino nodded to his Nonno then Feliciano held his hand and dragged him to the school bus.

The Vargas brothers sat in their usual seat, in the back part of the bus. Lovino sat beside the window and Feliciano sits beside him. He looks outside the window and thinks of what will happen after school. He hears Feli babbling about something but he does not pay attention. He was brought back to the current situation when Feli poked his cheek.

"Ve~ fratello… Look at that kid. He's new here right? Oh I know! I'm gonna be friends with him!" Feliciano said while smiling and looking to the kid.

"Pssh. Yes he is new. Why would you like to be friends with him? Look at him. He looks so frustrated with those wrinkles!" Lovino said to his baby brother.

"Wrinkles? I don't see any. Oh well, but he somehow looked cool!" Feliciano said back to his brother.

Lovino just rolled his eyes thinking "What the hell did he see in that guy? I'm much cooler than that jerk." After a few moments Alfred, the always-feeling-so-cool and acting as boss in the school picked on the new kid.

"Hey newbie! Meet me, the hero of this school! I'm Alfred Jones! Since you're blond like me I'll give you the opportunity to shake hands with me! Hehehe!" Alfred then reached out his hand to the new kid but the kid ignored it.

"Hey! Acting tough huh? Let's see who's tougher then. You or me!" Alfred raised his fist to the air to punch the kid in the face but then stopped when Feli stood in between the two.

"A-Alfred, stop now per favore… Don't punch your classmates please.." Feli said with pleading eyes. Alfred was stopped a bit by this but he pushed Feli away causing him to fell on his back. Alfred felt guilty because Feli is now crying but pretended to be unaffected by this.

"Ha! Th-That's because y-you stand in the way Italiano! And you—" He was startled when he saw the new kid staring him directly in the eyes face to face. He never saw someone so intimidating like this kid! Neither his teachers nor parents look as scary as him.

"It is not good to hurt people—especially in front of many people. And I think you don't know how to greet new people properly but, it's nice to meet you Mr. Alfred Jones." The new kid said to the shaking Alfred. Alfred nodded to him then he ran to his seat. Everyone was surprised and amazed to the new kid—especially Feli. Lovino was too shocked to move. He didn't saw someone, except his grandpa that can intimidate other people. The new kid reached out his hand to help the crying Feliciano and Feliciano took his hand.

"G-Grazie." Feli said while sniffling. The other kid has a serious face but softens when Feli said thanks. He then reached out to his pocket and handed a handkerchief to Feli.

"Here, take this. I don't mind if you don't return it. Just use it to wipe your tears away." The new kid said to Feli. Feli took the handkerchief then smiled at the new kid. The new kid blushed then headed to his seat.

Lovino was thinking to himself: "What the hell did that bastard blushed for?! He looked like a total dumbass! And what's with that giving-a-handkerchief thingy?! They look like a lovey-dovey couple in a drama-romance series?! W-whoa wait a second! My dearest baby brother with that citrullo!? No no way! He is min—my fratello!"

"Feli come here now!" Lovino called out to his brother who is blushing lightly. Feli obediently followed his older brother's order then sat beside him.

"Fratello, he's cool no? He just scared Alfred away easily and he gave me this handkerchief!" Feli said while giggling like a cute girl. Lovino get irritated by this and then said: "Pfft! What's so cool about that? I'm cool also!" "Fratello is as cool as him!"

"What?! You are comparing me to that jerk?! I'm as cool as him? As cool as that citrullo?! What the hell Feli." Lovino rolled his eyes with anger and then looked outside the window. Feliciano sensed that his brother was angry with him so he held his hand and then said sorry.

"Perdonami fratello… I don't want to piss you. Please forgive me ve~?" Feliciano said while pouting sorry. Of course who can resist this cute face? Lovino nodded yes to his baby brother. At last they arrived to their school.

Feli handed Lovino his lunchbox and then ran to his room while Lovino walked lazily to his own room.

*At Feliciano's classroom*

Feli noticed the new boy that helped him earlier. He immediately ran to his side and greeted him.

"Buongiorno il mio amico!" Feliciano greeted him with a wide sunny grin. The other boy just looked at him with a confused face.

"Pardon me but I don't understood what you said." Said the other boy.

"Ve~ I'm sorry about that! I said good morning my friend! Oh by the way, thanks for helping me earlier. I will wash this handkerchief when I got home and I'll return it to you tomorrow!"

"Ah nein. Even if you don't return that it's okay." The other kid said with a strong German accent.

"Nine? What are nine? You sound funny! Hahaha!" Feliciano giggled at the way the other boy spoke.

"I said nein. It means no in German. You're Italian right? Well I'm a German."

"Oh I see~ Ve, what's your name then? Mine's Feliciano Vargas!" He smiled at the other then reached out his hand.

The other boy took his hand and then answered. "Nice to meet you Feliciano. I'm Ludwig Beilschimdt."

They talked to each other all day and learned each other's languages. They shared food when lunch break came. Feliciano was so happy and he had so many stories to tell his nonno and fratello.

"Hey Luddy, aren't you going to ride the school bus? Let's go!" Feliciano waved to his classmate at the gate.

"Nein Feliciano. I'm going to run with my brother home. Bruder said running home will make our muscles and body strong."

"Oh, Okay then! See ya tomorrow!" Feli grinned at his friend then ran to the school bus where his brother was waiting him.

They arrived at 4:30 pm in their house. Their grandfather was already at the door and waiting for them to come back. Feliciano ran to his Nonno ang hugged him tight. Lovino just greeted his grandfather "buon pomeriggio" and then came inside. Feliciano and their Nonno came inside afterwards following Lovino. The brothers ate some gelato then headed upstairs. Feliciano headed up first while Lovino was called by his grandfather.

"Get dressed now Lovino and tell to your brother that we're going to visit some friends no~?" After that, Lovino went upstairs to get dressed.

He opened the door and saw his brother lying on the bed. Feliciano noticed his brother then jumped out of the bed.

"Guten Tag Bruder! Did you have a nice day?" Feliciano smiled warmly at his confused and irritated fratello.

"Guten what? Hey idiota, is that another word you learned from that bastardo Ludwig?"Lovino was tired of hearing Ludwig here Ludwig there from his younger brother. He was talking about that Ludwig since they got to the bus!

"Si fratellone! And he loves potatoes and he likes to read books and he likes wursts and sausages and he also has a fratellone like you! He did not ride the school bus this time because he and his fratello will run back to their house as an exercise!" Feli babbled again.

"Si si whatever that stupid potato bastard do. Nonno said that we were going to visit his friends later. Get dressed." Lovino told his brother nonchalantly and slightly irritated. His brother then wore off his clothes. Feli picked a t-shirt but Lovino said that he must wear a black suit. Feli wore the black suit his fratello offered and then got out of the room because their nonno was calling them. Lovino remained in the room and wore a black suit as well. He went downstairs and then found out that his Nonno and little brother was already in the car.

"Stupid old man why didn't you call me?!" He said to his laughing nonno while running. He didn't pay attention to his little brother at the back seat. He just immediately sat on the passenger's seat. They drove and drove and drove to the streets until they came into a big abandoned building. He was a little scared but pretended to be tough and he knows that if his nonno was at their side, they will be safe. Little Feliciano was behind their nonno and he has a large coat covering him. They opened a big room and if you move the bed, you will find an underground passage. They went to that passage then saw a door. Their Nonno opened that door revealing many men in black suits. They looked so tough and they had a weapon each. Lovino was kinda scared of them but at the same time, he adored them. Feliciano on the other hand, was scared at them and already had tears in the corner of his eyes. Their grandfather however stood strong and proud.

"Buonasera Padrino." The men in black suits, otherwise called the Italiano Mafioso, greeted his Nonno in unison. Their grandfather just nodded then went to the big table. He sat on the big sofa and then let his two grandchildren to sit beside him. He then said his people to sit on the chairs available.

With a serious face, he spoke: "Listen carefully, I told you my condition last week so you are fully aware of this now. I must choose my heir, underboss in easy terms. I would like all of you to acknowledge him, my underboss, my heir, my elder grandson, Lovino Vargas to take charge of this family after I'm gone."

The Mafia family then looked at Lovino with examining eyes. They were examining him if he will be fit to manage the mafia-if he will be strong as his Nonno.

"Say something to them Lovino" His grandpa instructed to him. He obeyed him and spoke with slightly shaking voice.

"L-Listen everyone; I am Lovino Vargas, t-the heir and underboss of Julius Vargas, the next b-boss of you all. I want to be as great as my grandfather but that won't come to me easily. Every great success i-is earned with great work. And since I-I'm still too young to manage all of you, I will seek advices to you. Work with m-me so we can create a much m-more powerful Mafia!" Lovino finally ended his speech. The Mafia was quite pleased with his speech and saw his grandfather in him.

Their Nonno stood up and again spoke. "Lovino is the elder of my two grandsons. Here in my side, his fratellino, Feliciano Vargas. He still not know my current situation and what is going on. But I plan to give him a position. Every weekend, you will train them to be a great mafia member. Understood?" The mafia members then nodded as a yes. Their grandpa looked at them then said: "Now, I will introduce them to you no~?"

Three five people stepped forward. One has a white hair, pale skin and red eyes that make him look like an albino. The other one has a blond, free-flowing, slightly long hair and has a red rose on is breast pocket. The other one is a very tall man with a scarf; he is intimidating even though he smiles. Next to the tall man are two small men. The other has long brown hair that is tied at the back and the other man has black hair with bangs and short fringes at the side of his face.

"Lovi, Feli, I would like you to meet our capos. This man with the white hair is Gilbert, this man with the blond hair is Francis, this tall man is Ivan and these two are Yao and Kiku. They will teach you how to manage a mafia, how to do jobs and how to be a real mafia member." They grandfather said at them both.

Lovino nodded to his grandfather then nodded at the five men. They smiled at him in return. Feliciano on the other hand smiled cutely at them and then hugged them. "Ve~ it's nice to meet grandpa's friends! I thought you are scary and bad people but it seems that Nonno trust you so I trust you too! Be friends with me and let us work together!"

All of the mafia were shocked at his behavior. Lovino thought that the mafia will lose trust on his fratello because of his cute and bouncy attitude but it was the opposite. The mafia softened and ran to hug his baby little brother. His fratellino just giggles and the all the mafia men tried to hug him. Lovino stood in their way.

"H-hey! Don't run into my fratellino like that or else you'll hurt him!" said Lovino not noticing that he was holding Feli's small hands.

"Awww~ How cute mon cher! Protecting your little brother like that and oh! You're holding his hands too!" Francis said to the little kids.

"Sh-Shut up bastardo!" Said Lovino and then he let go of his fratello's hand.

"Can I borrow your frérot for a while? He looks so cute in that dress!" Francis pointed out to his little brother. He was shocked when he saw his baby brother wearing a cute pink dress with white laces and with a big red ribbon in the chest. His brother's hair was tied into pigtails by two cute pink ribbons. Lovino blushed bright as the rose in Francis' rose.

"Wha-Wha-Why the hell are you wearing a girl's dress?! Y-You look so goddamn prett—shitty!" Lovino covers his face fearing someone will saw him blushing at his cute little fratellino.

"Hey Mr. Underboss, your bruder don't look shitty! More like pretty!" Gilbert said loudly with a shade of pink in his face.

"I think so too. But I kinda agree to Mr. Underboss too." Ivan said while smiling.

"Uggh… These guys…" Yao said while massaging his temples.

"Mr. Lovino, pardon Mr. Francis if he bothers you that much. I'll take him now to his seat." Kiku said while dragging the pleading Francis back to his seat.

"V-ve~ Umm… Lovi, is it that bad that I dress like this? Is it wrong? Nonno saw me wearing the black suit you gave me earlier and then said that this will suit me better." Feli said with tears nearing.

Lovino had no protests about what Feli wore. In the back of his mind, he thinks that his fratello is the cutest thing and that dress and pigtails suits him the best! But once again, he built up his grumpy-of-a-fratellone figure.

"Si~! It is wrong to dress like a girl! You're a boy Feliciano Vargas so dressing as a girl is a big no-no."

Lovino suddenly felt someone was holding his hand from behind. He turned around to see who and then saw a man with a darker color. He has a brown hair and olive green eyes. He was smiling warmly to him and said: "It is not wrong to dress like a girl. It suits Feli very much and he looks very cute! Plus, the mafia love to see him in a dress like that and it suits his personality. I also think that a dress will also suit you Lovi!"

With that, Lovino blushed again and then looked at his Nonno.

"He-hey Nonno! Who's this jerk?! Why is he calling Feli Feli and me Lovi?"

"Oh I forgot to introduce him to you. He is Antonio, the consigliere. He will be your personal assistant from now on. Wherever you go, he will be somewhere beside you as if he was your shadow. He will be your bodyguard and personal advisor." His grandfather said.

Lovino again turned to his consigliere who was smiling to him like the sun. After that he turned to his pretty fratellino who was smiling cutely like a flower. He blushed at the two not knowing who does his heart beat for.


	3. Chapter 3

[[Banzai! Hello everyone! Here's the Chapter 3 of Responsibility! w First of all guys, I want to say… I LOVE YOU! Thanks for the support and I really appreciate it! Now back to business…

Responsibility is a Fanfiction I made. It is ITACEST meaning Feli x Lovi, Veneziano x Romano, x . It is set on modern time, where they are just ordinary people and has association with the mafia.

Let's start!]]

Tuesday morning. Lovino and Feliciano woke up because of the alarm clock. Lovi went to the shower first then got dressed while Feli went to the kitchen to cook. After that, Feli went upstairs to take a shower and Lovi went downstairs. Their Nonno was reading a newspaper as usual. Then they gathered in the kitchen to eat. Their Nonno walked them to the bench outside as they waited for the school bus. After a few minutes, the school bus arrived. The two children waved goodbye to their Nonno then rode the school bus.

Lovino was looking outside the window and his brother was talking nonsense again. He then heard that Feli was talking to someone. "Ve~!Buongiorno to you! So you're Luddy's fratello no? It's a small world really!"

He turned his head to see who his brother was talking to. He was surprised to see that he already met that man. That German Ludwig's brother was Gilbert.

"H-Hey you German Frank! You're Gilbert right? The man yesterday?" Lovino asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ja it's the awesome me! I'm Gilbert Beilschimdt, the most awesome in the universe!"

Ludwig just rolled his eyes in the matter, Feli clapped and giggled at Gilbert while Lovino had a "what the fuck" look on his face. Gilbert then stopped bragging about himself then glanced at the back of the two Vargas.

"Yo Francis Guten Morgen!" Gilbert grinned and waved at the man in the back.

"Bonjour Mon Ami! Hello there Ludwig, Lovi, Feli!" Lovino stood up then looked at the seat at their back. He saw Francis holding a red rose thinking "where the hell did he get all those roses?!" He looked around and then saw the men from before. Ivan was sitting beside Francis. Yao and Kiku were sitting on the other side.

"Why the hell are you in here?!" Lovino shouted at them. He was irritated enough to see that German potato ass Ludwig inside the bus but unfortunately, there are more people now inside the bus to piss him out.

Kiku immediately stood up then went to Lovi. He explained to him their current situation.

"Mr. Lovino, we are here to make sure that you are safe. We are here also to observe your environment. It is also convenient that we are near you so you can call us anytime you want."

"But how did you got inside this bus? Don't tell me…"

"Hai. We enrolled to this school yesterday."

Lovino was dumbfounded for a moment. He then nodded yes to Kiku and then Kiku went to his seat. He then glanced at his fratello. He was chatting and giggling to his "new friends". Lovino was somewhat happy about this. He has many friends but this was the first time that he saw his brother laughing at someone's jokes, face gestures and antics. But at the same time, he felt jealous. He could never throw jokes and make funny faces to his brother. He was too embarrassed to do that. He could never make his brother happy and instead, he always pushed him away and cuss at him. He looked down to his feet and sat back. Feliciano noticed his brother's different demeanor.

"Ve~ Fratello? What's wrong? You looked depressed. Have fun with us!" Feli said with a sunny tone.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just chat with them. I was just tired." Lovino lied to his brother. Feliciano was not convinced so he took his brother's hand.

"Ve~ I know you're sad because your eyes do not lie. But if you really don't want to tell me, just allow me to hold your hand to make you feel better si?"

Lovino just smiled warmly to his brother which made the other smile wider. They went to school and do their activities. Feliciano and Ludwig drew flags while Lovino on the other room answered some book activity. Antonio, Francis and Gilbert on the other hand write a poem. Kiku and Yao painted a tree while on their room. Ivan was on the rooftop all that time.

After school, they went to the shed to wait for their school bus but Feli said that he wanted to walk home with his new friends. Of course Lovino argued with him at first but eventually gave in to his fratellino.

"You know what? Nonno is waiting in our house. Our house is pretty far from here." Lovino said nonchalantly. Feliciano just smiled at him and then looked at his new friends. "Ve~ this is the first time that I walked home with my friends. I just want to cherish this moment and then tell it to Nonno when we get home! And he'll smile to me as he always do no~?"

Lovino got touched by his brother's words so he just smiled at him. They snapped back when Gilbert shouted at them.

"Oy! What are you two doing there? Walking is not enough to strengthen muscles! You need to jog like us right Luddy?" Gilbert said to his little brother while grinning.

"Ugh, ja. I want to have muscles so… I jog. Jog with us." Ludwig said with a hint of determination in his eyes.

"Ha! As if you can have muscles with that small body of yours stupido!" Lovino scoffed at the smaller blond boy.

"Eh~? Could it be mon cher Lovino could not keep up with mon cher Luddy's pace? Could it be you can't keep up with his jog?" Francis said with a mocking face and tone.

"A-absolutely not! Why would I lose to that Potato Bastardo?! Hey you Lud-Breath! Do you know that big tree on our neighborhood? If I got there faster than you, you will not hang with my fratello again! Got that?!" Lovino pointed at Ludwig who has a "WTH" look. Feliciano immediately grabbed his fratellone's shoulder then said: "B-but fratello, Ludwig is my best friend! I can't last school without him!"

Ludwig blushed bright red and tried to hide it but Lovino saw it. Lovino became angry at his brother's words. He can't believe what Feliciano is saying.

"Che cazzo Feliciano Vargas! Did you hear what you had said?! You can't go to school without him?! How about—What about m-! Ugh merda!"He ran away from the crowd. He Lovino was about to say "what about me?!" but cut himself. He was too embarrassed to admit that he needs his fratellino's attention.

Ludwig was dumbfounded for a while but realized that he must catch up to Lovino or else, he cannot hang out with his so called "best friend" anymore.

Feliciano was very worried at his brother's behavior. He was near to tears right now. Gilbert and Francis don't know what to do. They just ran away to catch up to the other two. Yao went to Feli's side.

"Mr. Feliciano, don't be saddened by this. They will be in a good mood soon. Catch up to them or you'll be left out." Yao said while riding his bike. He then rode his bike away looking for Ivan who suddenly disappeared when the crowd was busy. Kiku then went beside Feli.

"Mr. Feliciano, they are pretty far now. Do you want to catch up to them?" Kiku asked Feli then he nodded to him as a yes. "Well then, you can ride my bike. Let's bike together shall we?"

Kiku and Feli had arrived to the house after a swift ride. They saw a great crowd at their house wih some police. Ivan was there with the others while Lovino was looking shocked and hurt. Feli just watched them wondering what has happened. Kiku went to Ivan and Yao and talked to them.

"What happened in here? What's with the commotion? Why the police are in here? Did they found out our jobs?" Kiku asked.

"Remember earlier? Ivan went out of sight right? He was told by one of our soldiers to come to Padrino's house." Yao said.

"When I got to Padrino's residence, there were police already. He was found dead." Ivan said seriously.

The other men just solemnly watched as they examine the body. The police were asking their neighbours about the incident. Lovino was still digesting the situation. Feli was shocked then went to his brother's side then asked about what happened.

"F-Fratello… W-what happened t-to n-nonno? Wh-why is he l-lying in th-the ground?" tears were forming in the corners of Feli's eyes.

"H-he's… gone."

At that moment, Feli shoved the people with all his might and then ran to his Nonno. He hugged his nonno and was crying hysterically while the police tried to calm him down. Lovino hugged his brother tight to prevent him from wailing here and there. He was also crying hard and had his eyes bitterly closed to the world trying to look strong for his brother. Feli on the other side has no care to the world because at that moment, his nonno is the most important. The others just sadly and quietly watched the two kids. The consigliere went to Lovino's side then whispered.

"Mr. Lovino, let just leave your hermano alone. He needs some time."

"Shut up bastard! You don't know what this loss means to us! Get the fuck off! He needs time si, but he also needs support!"

Antonio nodded then let Lovino to comfort his shaking little brother. Feli had his eyes wide open as if saying "what happened? Why did this happen? How did this happen?" then shaking terribly. Lovino just hugs his fratellino to stop his shaking but finds it hard because he is shaking as well. Feli then shut his eyes whispering repeatedly:

"I-If only… If only I… Because I… I-It's my fault… I-I became… selfish… I b-became… selfish…"

Feli thought to himself that if he only listened to his brother, to ride the school bus home, they can get back home earlier and they could possibly stop their Nonno to commit suicide. But he did not listen. He blames himself for his Nonno's death.


End file.
